A Perfect Score
by Reiji Mitsurugi
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki adalah siswa kelas 2 SMA yang ambisius, pintar, dan merasa dirinya nomor satu sehingga tidak bisa tersaingi. Sepertinya demikian... sampai akhirnya seseorang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki datang dan mengubah segalanya. AU, OOC, for hiatus. RnR? [Kolab dengan hava99]


**Disclaimer : Bleach adalah milik sah dari Tite Kubo**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, lebay, dll, dkk. _Don't like? Don't read!_**

**Type : One Shot**

**Kolaborasi : Reiji Mitsurugi (penulisan) dan Hava99-sensei (ide dan outline)**

* * *

**A Perfect Score**

Rukia memandang mading itu seolah dunia sudah mau runtuh. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian cemberut, karena dia baru saja melihat namanya ada di urutan kedua pada ujian semester pertama yang hasilnya ditempel di mading sekolah. Ya, dia tidak salah lihat. Namanya berada pada urutan kedua. Rukia melihat sebuah nama, yang tentu saja bukan namanya, menempati urutan pertama.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo yang sebelumnya juga selalu menduduki peringkat pertama. Di setiap _tryout_ ujian semester.

Rukia tidak menyangka dirinya bisa disingkirkan, padahal saat kelas satu SMA, dia selalu mendapat juara pertama, entah itu di semester ganjil ataupun genap. Tapi dia sekarang hanya bisa gigit jari melihat dirinya dikalahkan di kelas XI ini. Oleh Ichigo, tentu saja. Siapa lagi anak lain yang bisa mengalahkannya kalau bukan si Ichigo ini?

Memikirkan hal itu berlarut-larut membuat Rukia sedikit penasaran.

"Siapa Ichigo ini?" batin Rukia sambil sedikit meringis melihat perbedaan nilai mereka berdua. Cukup signifikan.

Tapi Rukia berbesar hati, dia masih cukup yakin bisa mengalahkan seseorang yang bernama Ichigo ini yang menurut pengumuman itu adalah salah satu murid di kelas XI H, kelas yang letaknya jauh dari kelasnya di XI A. Dia yakin bisa mengalahkan Ichigo kalau saja dia berhasil mendapatkan nilai lebih tinggi di semester kedua. Dan kalau dia berhasil, dia akan menjadi juara umum lagi untuk tahun kedua. Dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Berbekal keyakinan seperti itu, mulai detik ini Rukia bertekad untuk mengalahkan Ichigo. Dia harus rajin belajar, harus lebih rajin daripada sebelum-sebelumnya.

**###**

Hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah libur semester pertama yang bisa dikatakan cukup panjang itu diwarnai oleh langit cerah, para siswa dan siswi nampak sibuk berkumpul, bercerita tentang pengalaman liburan mereka, tapi mereka segera menghentikan obrolan mereka karena bel tanda mulai upacara pembukaan semester kedua sudah terdengar.

Rukia biasanya berbaris di urutan depan, dia memang gemar menjadi yang terdepan dan yang pertama, tapi hari ini berbeda, dia memilih berdiri di urutan belakang hanya untuk melihat rivalnya, yang sejak sebelum liburan selalu memenuhi pikirannya. Dalam otaknya itu, saat ini, hanya ada satu pertanyaan.

"_Bagaimana sih perwujudan makhluk yang bisa mengalahkanku itu?"_

"Itu lho," tunjuk Rangiku, salah satu teman sekelas Rukia saat ia bertanya padanya siapa murid bernama Ichigo yang menjadi urutan pertama kemarin.

Rukia berjinjit karena kerumunan anak menghalangi pandangannya, "Mana?"

"Yang itu, yang berdiri di urutan kelima," Rangiku terus berusaha menunjukkan sosok Ichigo kepada temannya, yang Rangiku tahu, agak depresi karena peringkatnya turun.

Setelah berjinjit-jinjit sambil mendongakkan kepala, akhirnya Rukia bisa melihat 'Ichigo' yang barisan kelasnya masih bercampur antara murid perempuan dan laki-laki. "Eh, yang itu?" tanyanya, berusaha memperjelas kalau-kalau saja dia salah, sembari menunjuk ke arah barisan kelas XI-H yang berselang tujuh kelas dari barisan kelasnya. Cukup jauh.

"Iya, yang itu," sahut Rangiku sambil lalu tanpa melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh telunjuk sahabatnya karena dirinya sendiri ditarik oleh Ulquiorra teman sekelasnya yang minta bertukar barisan. Rangiku dan Rukia sedari tadi berdiri di barisan murid laki-laki karena dari sanalah mereka bisa dengan jelas melihat kelas XI-H.

Rukia tidak melihat ke arah sahabatnya, ia langsung terdiam, dirinya merasa lebih terpukul dan lebih depresi daripada dua minggu yang lalu.

Ternyata itu Ichigo.

Seorang cewek dengan _make up_ tebal, yang bahkan dari jarak sejauh ini _foundation_-nya jelas terlihat.

_Badut, _ ejek Rukia dalam hati.

_Tapi dia badut yang bisa mengalahkanku_.

Lamunannya terbuyarkan karena gelegar suara guru BK via mikrofon yang memerintahkan agar seluruh murid kembali ke barisannya masing-masing terdengar begitu memekakkan telinga. Tanpa banyak cincong, semua murid yang semula barisannya masih bercampur dan berantakan akhirnya merapikan diri mereka masing-masing. Begitupun dengan Rukia, dia segera menyingkir dan bergabung dalam barisan murid perempuan di kelasnya.

**###**

Rukia biasa menghabiskan waktu istirahat siangnya di perpustakaan, mencari-cari buku panduan pembelajaran selain yang ia miliki. Melihat-lihat sekilas isi buku itu, meminjamnya, kemudian membawanya pulang.

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Rukia sedikit penasaran setiap dia ke perpustakaan. Dia selalu melihat sesosok murid laki-laki yang duduk di bangku paling pojok di tempat itu. Posisi anak itu memang cukup baik, ia tidak akan terlihat dari pintu masuk karena terhalangi oleh rak-rak buku, begitu pula dari tempat penjaga perpustakaan duduk untuk melayani para siswa. Seseorang baru dapat melihat sosoknya apabila ia menjelajah rak buku-buku referensi tebal yang biasanya jarang dijamah.

Rukia selalu melihatnya setiap kali ia berkunjung ke perpustakaan. Dan anak itu selalu berada pada posisi yang sama, duduk dengan kepala tersembunyi di bawah tudung jaketnya dan di antara sekat meja. Pernah sekali Rukia mendekatinya, dan dia mendapati anak itu sedang tertidur.

Satu pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam benak perempuan bermata ungu itu.

_Apa anak ini tidak pernah masuk kelas?_

**###**_  
_

Ada berita gembira di rumah Rukia, ibunya baru saja melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki. Rukia bahagia, tentu saja, tapi kebahagiaannya itu hanya mampu bertahan dua bulan. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena adiknya yang manis itu makin sering menangis, menangis dengan begitu kencang sehingga membuat Rukia tidak bisa belajar dengan tenang.

Rukia paling benci suasana berisik, karena dia jadi tidak bisa belajar. Setelah kesabarannya habis, akhirnya Rukia meminta izin kepada kedua orang tuanya untuk belajar di sekolah saja. Perpustakaan dan laboratorium sekolah dibuka sampai jam 10 malam. Orang tua Rukia tentu saja mengizinkan, selain karena mereka paham kalau anak sulungnya tidak akan bisa belajar selama tangisan bayi yang nyaring masih terdengar, rumah mereka juga tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah, jadi kalau Rukia pulang malam, ia bisa tiba di rumah dengan selamat karena ia tahu seluk-beluk jalan yang bisa dikatakan aman.

**###**

Hari ini Rukia memilih belajar Biologi karena besok ada ulangan harian, jadi dia mengumpulkan beberapa buku biologi kelas XI dari penerbit yang berbeda. Setelah merasa mengumpulkan cukup buku, pandangannya mulai menyapu seluruh ruangan, mencari tempat yang sekiranya enak untuk dijadikan tempatnya belajar sampai jam setengah sepuluh nanti, dan ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghenyakkan diri di sebelah anak laki-laki yang selalu tidur di perpustakaan itu (kali ini anak itu masih ada di sana).

Rukia meletakkan buku-buku yang tadi ia pegang dengan cukup kasar sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup gaduh, dan bunyi itu sukses membuat cowok yang duduk di sebelahnya terbangun. Hal pertama yang Rukia sadari adalah bahwa cowok ini berambut oranye.

_Aneh, _batin Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

"Berisik," geramnya.

"Heh? Memangnya kenapa kalau berisik?" tanya Rukia memancing. Ia tahu kalau dirinya yang salah, tapi sepertinya untuk kali ini ia tidak mau mengalah. Untuk apa?

"Tidak tahu diri, ya?" ujar cowok itu lagi dengan nada sinis, "Kamu itu mengganggu tidurku."

"Asal tahu ya, ini sudah jam pulang sekolah dan aku melihatmu tidur di situ sejak jam istirahat, apa tidurmu masih kurang?" suara Rukia malah terdengar lebih satiris daripada milik si cowok.

"Tentu saja masih kurang…" cowok ini menghentikan kata-katanya karena Rukia sudah menyanggahnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Rukia dengan nada jijik sambil mengangkat sebuah majalah yang tadi ada di bawah kepala cowok itu.

Majalah porno.

"Kembalikan milikku!" sergah cowok itu sambil menyambar majalahnya dan mengembalikannya dalam tasnya.

"Dasar mesum," sindir Rukia sambil mencibir.

"Eh? Mesum? Kamu yang mesum, lihat kamu sampai bawa lima buku porno ke sini," balasnya sambil melirik ke arah buku-buku biologi di atas meja Rukia.

"Apa? Porno? Itu kan buku biologi," geram Rukia, sangat marah karena merasa cowok ini menghina buku pengetahuan.

"Porno kok," cowok itu kemudian mengambil salah satu buku di atas meja Rukia, membolak-balik halamannya, "Nih," katanya sambil memperlihatkan sebuah gambar pada halaman dalam bab reproduksi.

Mata Rukia membelalak, "Ini bukan porno, ini ilmu."

"Kalau begitu aku juga baca ilmu tadi."

"Memangnya ilmu apa yang bisa kamu dapatkan dari buku begituan?" tanya Rukia lagi, tetap tidak mau kalah.

"Ilmu…" cowok ini berpikir sebentar, kemudian tersenyum, dan Rukia harus mengakui senyum cowok ini T.O.P banget, "…untuk menilai seseorang."

"Ilmu untuk menilai seseorang?" Rukia merasa menang karena menurutnya cowok ini mulai meracau, "Ilmu apa itu? Ilmu itu _nggak_ diperlukan di SMA ini, _nggak_ ada dalam kurikulum."

Cowok itu kembali tersenyum, perut Rukia mulai terasa aneh.

_Aduuuh senyumnya_, batinnya dengan jantung yang mulai berdebar kencang.

"Pikiranmu sempit ya? Di dunia ini, kita tidak hanya memerlukan ilmu-ilmu sains, kita juga memerlukan ilmu sosial, misalnya saja, bagaimana kita bisa menilai seseorang dari penampilannya. Apakah dia orang yang baik? Apakah dia orang yang tidak baik? Menurutku, penampilan bisa dijadikan indikator untuk menilai hal itu."

Rukia terdiam, tapi cowok itu terus saja berbicara, "Mulailah belajar, nona….."

"Rukia," sahutnya ketus setelah melihat cowok itu mengangkat kedua alisnya, seperti berusaha menanyakan namanya.

"Ya, nona Rukia, Anda mungkin pintar dalam hal akademis, tapi Anda jelas sekali dapat nilai 0 dalam hal bersosialisasi," kata cowok itu sambil menyampirkan tasnya di bahu, lalu meninggalkan Rukia sendirian.

Rukia terdiam memikirkan kata-kata cowok tadi, cowok itu berbicara dengan kecepatan tinggi, sehingga baru sekarang Rukia bisa mencerna semuanya.

_Apa hubungan semua ceramahnya tadi dengan majalah porno?_

**###**_  
_

Setiap kali Rukia menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan, setiap kali pula dia berdebat dengan anak cowok itu, yang Rukia panggil dengan julukan '_Si Mesum_' karena insiden majalah porno. Rukia tidak marah atau dendam pada anak itu, malahan dia merasa senang ada yang menemaninya belajar sampai malam di perpustakaan.

"Eh, kenapa sih kamu rajin sekali belajar?" tanya Si Mesum suatu hari.

"Aku mau jadi juara umum," tandas Rukia tanpa melepas konsentrasinya pada soal yang sedang ia kerjakan.

"Memangnya kalau jadi juara umum dapat apa?" tanya Si Mesum lagi sambil menguap.

Seketika Rukia terdiam, tangannya yang sedari tadi sibuk mencari jawaban dari sebuah soal yang menurutnya sangat rumit itu pun berhenti bergerak.

"Dapat apa?" desak lawan bicaranya.

"Nggak dapat apa-apa sih, bangga saja bisa jadi nomor satu, selain itu aku juga bisa membuat orang tuaku tersenyum senang, aku bisa membanggakan mereka. Aku harus membanggakan mereka, karena aku bisa sekolah di sini karena beasiswa. kalau tidak, mana mungkin anak tukang jahit sepertiku bisa masuk sekolah bagus begini?" jawab Rukia dengan pandangan yang sedikit menerawang, kemudian ia terkekeh.

Si Mesum garuk-garuk kepala. Rukia melanjutkan ocehannya.

"Aku kalah oleh seseorang di semester pertama, dan itu membuatku agak takut kalau dia nanti berhasil mengalahkanku di semester kedua, itu artinya aku kalah telak dan dia akan mengambil posisi yang seharusnya aku tempati setiap tahun," lanjut Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Hah? Siapa?" tanya lawan bicaranya sambil mengerutkan kening. "Aku tidak pernah melihat pengumuman nilai, menurutku itu tidak penting."

Rukia menjawab cepat, "Ichigo, namanya Ichigo Kurosaki, anak kelas XI H, apa kau tahu orangnya?"

Si Mesum nampak mengingat-ingat, kemudian mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Ichigo? Aku dari kelas XI H, tapi… Ichigo? Ichigo kelas XI H?"

"Iya, Ichigo anak kelasmu," suasana hening sejenak karena Si Mesum tidak berkomentar, malah memandang Rukia dengan aneh. Mendapatkan pandangan seperti itu, Rukia cepat melanjutkan, "Aku mengerti kalau kamu tidak kenal atau tidak tahu siapa Ichigo, karena aku tahu, tipe sepertimu pasti sering tertidur di kelas."

Si Mesum mengerutkan keningnya, tapi ia tidak menjawab.

Rukia terus saja mengoceh, "Oh, aku tahu sekarang kenapa kamu suka tidur di perpustakaan! Mungkin kamu kena skors oleh beberapa guru, tapi kamu takut ketahuan orang tua, jadi untuk mengelabui orang tuamu, kamu datang ke sekolah tapi malah tidur di perpustakaan."

"Heh?"

"Iya kan? Oh ya. Biar kuberitahu kau, Ichigo itu cewek yang menurutku tampangnya seperti badut, dari jauh saja aku bisa melihat warna perona pipinya, aku juga sering berpapasan dengannya, make up-nya minta ampun deh, tebal banget. Lihat saja nanti kalau kamu balik ke kelas."

Si Mesum tertawa, lalu memandang Rukia sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya. Rukia agak salah tingkah dilihat seperti itu.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Dasar mesum."

"Wah.. sekarang kamu kuberi nilai 75, karena ternyata kamu berhasil membuatku tertawa, itu tandanya kamu sudah mulai bisa bersosialisasi."

Rukia memutar bola matanya, terlintas di kepalanya kalau sebelumnya dia dinilai nol oleh anak ini.

"Memang apanya yang lucu?"

"Tidak ada sih, hanya saja ekspresimu sangat lucu ketika kamu menggambarkan cewek itu. Kamu benci dia?"

"Ya, benci, dia musuhku, tapi kalau aku sudah bisa mengalahkan dia, aku tidak akan benci dia lagi, kok," jawab Rukia sambil cengengesan.

Si Mesum tersenyum, "Kerjakan sajalah soalmu itu, dari tadi sepertinya belum kelar juga. Ichigo bisa mengerjakan soal itu dengan mudah, lho."

Mata Rukia berkaca-kaca, "Heh? Kau tahu dari mana? Bohong!" sergahnya sambil kembali menekuni soal itu.

Tapi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menyerah.

"Aku buntu nih, terlalu susah."

"Yang benar?" jawab Si Mesum sambil mengambil bolpoin dari tangan Rukia, kemudian mulai mengerjakan soal yang sedari tadi membuat Rukia pusing.

Dan ia berhasil.

Rukia melotot takjub, "Eh? Kok bisa?"

"Bisa dong," kata Si Mesum dengan nada berpuas diri, "Sudah dibahas di kelas sih, makanya aku tahu kalau Ichigo pasti bisa."

Rukia langsung memberi cubitan kecil di lengan Si Mesum dan sukses membuat Si Mesum menjerit (dengan volume kecil pastinya, karena ingat, ini di perpustakaan).

**###**

Ujian semester genap tinggal seminggu lagi, wajah Rukia tampak mulai kusut. Tapi kekusutan wajahnya selalu bisa teruraikan ketika dia tertawa bersama Si Mesum di perpustakaan. Ya, Rukia sangat senang di sana, dan dia tidak pernah absen sekalipun ke perpustakaan, begitu pula dengan Si Mesum yang kini sudah tidak terlalu sering tidur lagi, setiap Rukia datang dia selalu menyambut kedatangan Rukia dengan senyum, senyum yang sudah berhasil membuat perut Rukia jungkir balik.

"Ini libur tenang," kata Si Mesum sambil memutar-mutar kubus rubik di tangannya, "Berhentilah belajar. Ini MINGGU TENANG, jadi kau harus TENANG."

"Heh," balas Rukia sambil menatap tajam ke arah lawan bicaranya, "lebih baik kau urus dirimu sendiri, aku tidak pernah melihatmu belajar selama ini. Dari pagi sampai malam ada di perpustakaan tanpa membuka buku. Jadi, sebaiknya kamu membaca buku ini, SEKARANG!" perintah Rukia sambil memberikan sebuah buku Biologi pada cowok itu.

"Aku sudah hapal isinya, bosan," sahut Si Mesum sambil menguap, menyembunyikan kepalanya dalam tudung jaketnya dan memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur.

Rukia memutar bola matanya, "Awas kamu tidak naik kelas, ya. Dasar pemalas."

"Ya, terserahlah," sahutnya enteng. "Sebaiknya kamu lanjut belajar saja, walaupun aku tidak yakin kamu bisa mengalahkan Ichigo," sambungnya tanpa mengangkat kepala yang kini sudah menempel di atas kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada meja.

"Aku pasti bisa ngalahin dia!" seru Rukia gemas lalu mencubit lengan Si Mesum.

"Aw," erang Si Mesum sambil mengangkat kepalanya, "Sudahlah, kamu tidak mungin menang."

"Kamu menyebalkan, harusnya sebagai seorang sahabat kau mendukungku."

"Sahabat?" ulang cowok itu dengan kening berkerut.

"Y-ya," Rukia menegaskan lagi, walaupun terkadang sebenarnya dia ingin sekali Si Mesum ini menganggapnya sebagai seorang gadis yang bisa ia jadikan pacar, tapi melihat sikap si cowok selama ini, Rukia sangsi akan hal itu.

"Kalau aku tidak berhasil mengalahkan Ichigo dalam semester ini, aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun yang kamu suruh."

Cowok itu membelalakkan matanya sejenak, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Aku _nggak_ minta lho, kamu yang nawarin," katanya.

"Ya. Tapi sebaliknya juga. Kau harus menuruti apa kemauanku, kalau aku yang menang," tegas Rukia mantap. Dia ingin sekali meminta Si Mesum untuk melihatnya sebagai seorang gadis, gadis yang bisa dijadikan kekasih, jadi Rukia berpikir mungkin ia akan meminta Si Mesum untuk mengajaknya kencan. Baiklah, ia pasti akan tertawa, tapi Rukia tidak peduli, dia suka pada cowok ini. Tapi sebenarnya ia agak sedikit takut, bagaimana kalau Si Mesum menolaknya? Bagaimana kalau ia tidak mau mengajak Rukia kencan? Ayolah, kan cuma kencan?

Lamunan Rukia dibuyarkan oleh sahutan lawan bicaranya, "Oke, aku mau, karena pasti aku yang menang! Awas ya! Siap-siap! "

Rukia mendelik, kemudian kembali ke buku pelajarannya dan Si Mesum kembali tidur, tidur di perpustakaan yang kini buka walaupun sedang libur tenang.

**###**

Akhirnya pengumuman hasil ujian keluar juga.

Rukia terdiam melihat pengumuman, badannya terasa lemas, dia ada di urutan kedua lagi, hanya beda satu poin dengan Ichigo.

"Hai," sapa Si Mesum agak ragu, kini dia berada di samping Rukia, "Kamu juara berapa?" tanyanya.

Rukia diam saja. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Si Mesum, ia malah berlari, berlari ke suatu tempat yang sekiranya bisa menyembunyikan tangisnya yang mulai pecah.

Perpustakaan.

Ya, perpustakaaan. Ke tempat dia biasa duduk menyendiri.

Dan Rukia mulai menangisi kekalahannya di sana. Dia kalah, dia kalah, dia kalah. Walaupun dia sudah berusaha setengah mati, tetap saja dia kalah.

Tapi tangisnya berhenti ketika ia merasakan bahunya dipegang, ia menoleh, dan mendapati Si Mesum sudah tersenyum padanya.

"Sudahlah, di atas langit masih ada langit, bukan? Kamu harus menerima kekalahanmu."

Tidak berhenti, tangisan Rukia malah semakin kencang, dia menangis dalam pelukan Si Mesum, dan cowok itu memeluknya sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Rukia akui, dia merasa jauh lebih tenang.

**###**

Malam penghargaan bagi para juara umum pun digelar, acara ini diadakan bersamaan dengan acara perpisahan kakak-kakak kelas tiga. Rukia mengenakan gaun putih, yang nampak sangat manis di badannya. Rambutnya yang hitam lurus dibiarkan tergerai, dia merasa sangat sempurna walaupun hanya memoleskan lip gloss untuk merias wajahnya, karena Rukia sama sekali tidak suka memoles wajahnya dengan _make up_.

Rukia datang ke ballrom hotel tempat acara itu diselenggarakan bersama Rangiku, sahabatnya. Acaranya persis seperti pesta, ada beberapa meja bundar bertaplak putih yang di kelilingi kursi-kursi berwarna merah, Rukia dan Rangiku berkumpul bersama teman-temannya di sebuah meja di sebelah depan.

Saat itu Rukia melihat Ichigo, tampak berlebihan dengan gaun mini dan _make up_ tebal seperti biasa (oke, malam ini _make up_-nya lebih tebal). Rukia memutar bola matanya, dia merasa cewek ini berdandan kurang pantas untuk ukuran juara umum kelas dua, harusnya dia tampil lebih sopan dong!

Tapi…

Rukia merasa bersalah pada Ichigo, dia merasa harus meminta maaf karena telah mencaci makinya dari belakang selama ini.

Rukia pun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, lalu berdiri.

"Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Rangiku ketika melihat Rukia berdiri.

"Mau ke Ichigo," jawab Rukia sambil menunjuk tempat duduk Ichigo beserta teman-temannya, "Aku mau kasih selamat."

"E-eh? T-tapi, tapi..."

Ucapan Rangiku tidak didengar oleh Rukia karena suara musik yang begitu keras, lagipula dia sudah berjalan menjauh dari teman-temannya. Dengan langkah yang cepat, Rukia menghampiri Ichigo dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Hei Ichigo."

Ichigo berbalik, lalu menatap Rukia dengan pandangan aneh.

"Aku… mau mengucapkan selamat," kata Rukia kemudian sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat atas apa?" tanya Ichigo dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

Rukia tertawa, "Ya, selamat karena kamu…"

"M-maaf," Rangiku datang tiba-tiba sambil menunduk dalam-dalam, memotong ucapan Rukia, "Maaf..."

"Kenapa?" Rukia kebingungan, "Sudahlah, aku tidak kenapa-napa, kok," kata Rukia kemudian sambil tersenyum.

Rangiku menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu mengangkat kedua pundaknya.

Rukia tersenyum lagi, "Ya… selamat karena kamu sudah jadi juara umum tahun ini."

Ichigo mengerutkan kening kemudian tersenyum.

"Oh iya, dan maaf karena selama ini aku selalu menyebutmu _badut_, sebenarnya aku…"

Rangiku menarik-narik lengan baju Rukia seraya berbisik, "R-Rukia? S-sudah…"

Tapi Rukia terus saja mengoceh tidak mempedulikan Rangiku yang menarik-narik lengan bajunya berusaha menghentikan dirinya, "A-aku hanya iri, karena peringkatku berhasil kamu ambil, aku membencimu dan mengataimu di belakang, dan kupikir itu bukan perbuatan terpuji, jadi aku mau meminta maaf padamu secara langsung disini."

"Tadi kau menyebutku apa? _Badut_?" ulangnya seperti berusaha meyakinkan kalau telinganya tidak salah.

Rukia merasa bersalah, "Ng… ya… maafkan aku, karena aku merasa riasanmu terlalu berlebihan…"

Muka Ichigo memerah, "Kau… berani-beraninya…"

"Ya.. aku sudah tahu kalau kau pasti akan marah, tapi aku memilih untuk jujur, aku tidak suka jadi pengecut yang mengejekmu dari belakang. Tapi bukan maksudku mau mengejekmu dari depan sekarang, aku hanya ingin mengaku kalau aku salah, aku terlalu merasa diriku hebat dan…"

Wajah Ichigo semakin memerah, dia mengambil cermin dari dalam tasnya. Rukia sedikit tertawa dalam hati, menurutnya wajah Ichigo sangat mirip dengan badut sekarang.

"Heh! Dengar ya…," labrak Ichigo yang sudah mulai emosi.

Rangiku melangkahkan kakinya maju dan sekarang dia berada di tengah-tengah Ichigo dan Rukia, "Temanku sudah minta maaf, ini hanya salah paham saja, jadi kuharap kau mau memaafkannya," tegasnya kepada wanita itu (nama gadis itu sebenarnya Orihime) yang tengah naik darah seraya memandang tajam ke arah mata gadis itu.

Orihime terdiam, dia agak takut, bagaimanapun Rangiku itu terkenal sebagai salah satu siswi yang patut ditakuti di SMA-nya karena wajah dan perangainya yang terkenal sangar. Kalau berani cari masalah, kamu akan mendapat beberapa luka kasat mata. Begitulah kabar yang terdengar, walaupun tidak ada yang mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan 'luka kasat mata' tapi tetap saja mereka takut dengan seorang Rangiku Matsumoto.

"E-eh? Apa? Orihime? Bukan Ichigo?" Rukia terkejut, lengannya langsung ditarik, mereka berdua menjauh pergi setelah orang yang disangka Rukia adalah Ichigo tersenyum dengan paksa dan berkata tidak apa-apa.

"Kamu salah orang, bego," omel Rangiku setelah mereka jauh dari Orihime dan tatapan marahnya.

"Salah? Tapi bukannya kamu yang bilang kalau dia itu Ichigo? Kan kamu yang memberitahuku saat upacara dulu," sahut Rukia gelisah, dia merasa sangat bersalah pada Orihime tadi, tapi dia tidak mungkin kembali untuk meminta maaf kecuali kalau dia berani mendapat beberapa tamparan, lemparan sepatu atau guyuran air minum.

Dan setelah mempertimbangkan hal-hal seperti itu, ia memutuskan untuk tetap menjauh.

"Aduh, bukan yang itu," Rangiku geregetan, "Sebentar lagi orangnya naik panggung. Setelah melihat orangnya, baru kamu bisa mengucapkan selamat."

Rukia mendesah, "Untung saja kamu menyelamatkanku tadi, kalau tidak, aku tak tahu akan berakhir seperti apa."

Rangiku tersenyum, obrolan mereka terhenti karena musik yang tiba-tiba berhenti, rupanya pembawa acara, juara umum kelas tiga, sudah mengambil alih.

"Oke! Selamat malam, teman-teman."

Rangiku mengajak Rukia kembali ke tempat duduk mereka, tapi Rukia menolak, dia ingin mencari Si Mesum, dimana anak itu? Semua anak laki-laki mengenakan jas, dan Rukia ingin sekali melihat anak itu mengenakan jas. Ia jadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Sebagai acara pertama, aku akan mengumumkan juara umum untuk tiap kelas," suara si pembawa acara masih terdengar, tapi Rukia sibuk mencari Si Mesum, dia sudah tidak peduli lagi pada pengumuman juara umum. Sebenarnya dia agak kesal karena tidak bisa menang taruhan dengan anak itu, tapi sudahlah. Rukia tidak tahu apa yang akan cowok itu lakukan terhadap dirinya nanti, mungkin Si Mesum akan memintanya jadi babu seumur hidup seperti di film-film… atau mungkin ia akan menembak Rukia?

Rukia tak akan menolak.

"Juara umum kelas satu diraih oleh, Nanao Ise."

Terdengar suara gemuruh tepuk tangan.

"Juara umum kelas dua diraih oleh, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Akhirnya Rukia melihat sosok Si Mesum, Rukia melambai, tapi cowok itu tidak melihat. Rukia mau memanggil, tapi tidak mungkin dia berteriak memanggilnya '_Mesum_', kan?

Saat itu Rukia sadar, dia tidak pernah menanyakan nama anak itu, dia lupa karena sudah terbiasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Si Mesum'. Rukia juga tidak pernah melihat nama anak itu di baju sekolahnya karena cowok berambut oranye itu selalu mengenakan jaket.

Rukia mengkeret, kemudian berusaha menyusul Si Mesum yang kini berjalan menuju segerombolan anak laki-laki dekat panggung. Rukia mempercepat langkah kakinya, tapi sedetik kemudian dia berhenti. Si Mesum tidak berjalan untuk menghampiri anak-anak itu, melainkan dia berjalan naik ke atas panggung.

Untuk menerima trofi juara umum kelas dua.

**###**

"Selamat ya!" kata Rukia sinis, menyodorkan tangan kanannnya sambil berdiri sejauh tiga meter dari Ichigo. Ichigo yang asli. Mereka berdua sekarang berada di luar aula hotel, acara sudah berakhir kira-kira setengah jam yang lalu.

Ichigo tertawa geli, Rukia ingin berhenti cemberut setelah melihat senyum itu, tapi dia marah, marah karena ternyata anak ini berhasil menipunya.

"Sepertinya aku menang," kata Ichigo sambil nyengir, nampaknya ia sedikitpun tidak merasa bersalah.

"Ya, ya, kamu menang, penipu," balas Rukia ketus. "Sekarang katakan, apa maumu?"

Senyuman di bibir cowok itu makin lebar, mendekati sebuah seringaian, ini sebenarnya membuat perut Rukia terasa salto, jungkir balik, rasanya tidak karuan. Kemudian Ichigo berjalan mendekatinya, di sekitar mereka kini sudah sepi. Ichigo tadi dikerumuni oleh anak-anak yang mengucapkan selamat, dan Rukia menunggunya untuk sekedar menunjukkan bahwa dirinya marah.

"Ada piala di tangan kananku," kata Ichigo saat jarak mereka sudah cukup dekat, "jadi aku mau salaman dengan tangan kiri saja."

Rukia memutar bola matanya, kesal.

_Mau pamer? _omelnya dalam hati, namun Rukia menurut, dia mengulurkan tangan kirinya sambil melotot dan cemberut. Ichigo kemudian menggenggam tangannya.

Ichigo tertawa, "Mukamu jelek sekali kalau seperti itu," ejeknya tapi tidak digubris oleh Rukia, Rukia hanya memandang Ichigo lalu melirik tangannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah," ucap Ichigo kemudian sambil melepas tangannya.

Rukia merasa ada yang aneh, dia langsung menarik tangannya.

Jantung Rukia terasa mau melompat ke luar, ekspresi marahnya berubah menjadi ekspresi terkejut.

Si Mesum menyelipkan cincin di jari manis tangan kirinya.

Ichigo tetap saja nyengir seperti tadi, "Nilaimu naik, sekarang jadi 100. Kau sudah berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta. Bisa membuat orang jatuh cinta itu berarti kamu sudah diterima secara mutlak dalam kehidupan sosial."

Rukia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, walaupun menurutnya perkataan Ichigo itu sangat bodoh dan terdengar seperti mencari alasan saja, tapi dia tidak mau mendebatnya.

"Aku menang taruhan, kan? Kalau begitu aku memerintahmu untuk jadi pacarku, mulai saat ini sampai seterusnya dan tidak ada penolakan," sahut Ichigo sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu," kata Rukia kemudian, mukanya bersemu merah.

Dalam hati ia membatin,

_Aku juga tidak mau menolaknya._

**.**

**.**

**_~End~_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Reiji's Note**

Hai! Sembari mengetik lanjutan fic yang belum gue update lagi (Track 13-nya), gue pingin bikin one-shoot… tapi gue nggak bisa punya ide buat one-shoot karena kalo udah ada ide pasti kepanjangan (ah, emang pada dasarnya gue nggak punya ide sih ya, hahaha), jadinya gue melancarkan _agreement_ dengan sensei-ku, tutorku, penname **hava99**, gue suka manggilnya **hava-sensei**, agar memberikan ide buat fic kolab… walaupun cuma one-shoot abal, nggak apa-apa! Gue pingin bikin one-shoot… sekali iniiiii aja! Dan gue mendapatkan anugerah itu, di tengah kesibukan hava-sensei yang sangat padat sebagai penulis profesional, masih rela memberikan outline one-shoot buat gue, muridnya yang sangat amatiran ini… _hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu_, hava-sensei!

Dan jadilah fic ini. hehehe… sebenarnya ide-nya (kata hava-sensei) sudah lamaaa banget, cuma karena dia nggak sempat nulisnya jadinya dilimpahkan ke gue… dan jadilah seperti apa yang para pembaca sekalian nikmati tadi! Semoga hava-sensei nggak marah kalo ide fic-nya gue hancurkan seperti itu… hehehe… dan masih mau ngakuin kalau ini fic kolab! Hahahaha XD

_So, wanna RnR?_

**Reiji Mitsurugi**


End file.
